


I Miss You

by Masonjar191



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Goose is a support flerken, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masonjar191/pseuds/Masonjar191
Summary: My submission for the Marvel Fandom Scramble!Prompt: GraveyardPairing: Goose and Peter
Relationships: Chewie | Goose & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020





	I Miss You

The teenage boy, dressed in a gray hoodie, dark jeans, and beaten up sneakers carried the orange cat past rows of gravestones. “Goose, I know you hate being carried, but we’re almost there! I can see his grave up ahead!” The cat seemed to grumble, but she understood the boy, her human, and started licking his hand. “Goose, that tickles!” the boy laughed, perhaps for the first in a very long time because he looked surprised. His sunken eyes and dirty clothes suggested he had not slept or bathed for a while. He was risking everything coming here, but he had to. It was his duty to maintain Tony’s legacy.

The large gravestone, not unlike the one he had seen in Beck’s illusion so many months (had it been months, or years? The days went by so slowly that the boy had no idea) ago, was surrounded by flowers and Iron Man memorabilia. It was beginning to ever-so-slightly show some wear from the rain and wind but was still as magnificent as the man buried underneath it deserved.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_May 29, 1970 – October 22, 2023_

_No amount of money every bought a second of time_

The boy teared up, bending down to trace the etchings with his fingers. “Hey, Mr. Stark, it’s Peter. It’s been a year since we defeated Thanos; since you died. Life down here has been pretty rough. Everyone thinks I’m a murderer because this asshole Quentin Beck tried to take over Europe using his fancy illusion tech and framed me for his murder.” Goose started rubbing her head against Peter. “Thanks, girl. It’s just, I can't have anything nice, I just wanted to go on vacation and be a kid but no I had to save the world and then I get framed and my identity gets revealed! First my parents, then Uncle Ben, then I died and came back, then YOU died, and now everyone thinks I’m a murderer!”

Peter’s face was hot with tears. It wasn’t even like Tony could hear him. “Why’d you have to leave, Mr. Stark? I wasn’t ready to be without you,” he sobbed, burying his face into his hands. Why was it so hot, it was October in upstate New York! His throat closed up and he started gasping for air.

Goose noticed the rapid decline in Peter and ran over to help. After all, she wasn’t just a cute feline, she was Peter’s support animal. Ever since his identity was revealed, he’d been struggling with severe depression and anxiety. She’d been Fury’s for many years, and now it was time for Peter to have her.

Goose jumped into Peter’s lap and started headbutting him, soft pushes against his abdomen to bring him out of his panic and back to earth. She purred gently, laying on his lap until she felt his breathing even out and his hands start to pet her. “You’re such a good girl, Goose.” Goose nodded, waiting for Peter to completely calm down before gesturing back toward the grave. “Tony, thank you for being such a good mentor to me. I was a 14-year-old kid when I met you, I was so excited to meet my hero and work with you. I never told you how much I appreciated you taking the suit from me, it helped me a lot, looking back. You helped me gain confidence in my abilities, I would have never been able to take on Thanos without you. We saved the world. You, you’re my hero, you always will be, even if there is no more Iron Man. Hopefully, I can get cleared of these charges and lead a new generation of the Avengers.”

Peter took something out of the pocket of his jeans. “I almost forgot. I managed to steal some of your favorite candy from a convenience store. I’ve been stealing a lot, mostly food. I can’t help it; I hate doing it but I’m on the run and I have to eat. Goose helps me, she has these tentacles that come out of her mouth and she disables the security cameras. And I leave notes! Here’s one I left the store owner today!

_Sorry_

_-Homeless_

Peter laid the pack of candy on the ground. “I love you,” he said quietly, picking up Goose and exiting the graveyard. Maybe he could find an abandoned building that wasn’t overtaken by gang members to get some sleep. Tony would have wanted that.

Tony smiled down from Heaven. “I love you too, kid.”


End file.
